Fragments
by Vinylshadow
Summary: I was a soldier in a war. They were the Princesses of the land. How did this happen to me?
1. Fragments: Celestia

I didn't care about the war.

I didn't care about the reasons.

I didn't care who I killed.

I didn't care if I was killed.

The only thing I cared about was her.

Our ruler, our leader.

Princess Celestia.

With her leading us, there was no way we could lose.

We claimed victory after victory over the unicorns.

We showed them why pegasi were to be feared.

Princess Celestia formed an elite squad dedicated to clandestine missions.

We didn't appear on any of the records.

We were the Shadowbolts.

I was the Shadowbolts.

I worked alone.

I didn't care.

I accomplished my missions.

Kill Rarity?

Dead.

Kill Twilight Sparkle?

Dead.

Whoever stood against us, whoever stood against Princess Celestia.

Dead.

They broke apart the peaceful harmony of this land.

My home.

Equestria.

It used to be beautiful.

Parts of it still were.

The war was localized, neither side willing to move far from their central base of operations.

They were stupid enough to send assassins.

Dead.

I personally delivered each and every one back to Luna.

The traitor.

She ruined everything.

If it hadn't been for her, I could have lived a nice life.

She took that from me.

I wanted her dead more than anything.

Yet Celestia didn't let me.

"She's confused." She told me.

"She's a traitor." I replied.

I could see the hurt in her eyes.

It hurt me even more.

When I apologized, she surprised me.

Her lips were warm against mine.

Her body was soft against mine.

Was it a mistake?

Did she mean it?

We became something more than a leader and subordinate.

I became her comfort.

Her solace.

My Celestia.


	2. Fragments: Luna

I made a mistake.

I miscalculated.

Silly of me.

Stupid of me.

She caught me in her web of lies.

Luna, the traitor.

The one who ruined my life.

She didn't kill me.

No, that would have been too easy.

Everything she did was a lie, a trick.

Yet she still talked to me.

Her voice was hypnotic as she weaved her web of lies ever tighter around me.

I was weak.

I didn't care.

She tried everything she could think of to break me.

I am ashamed to say she eventually managed to do so.

Pain did nothing to me.

I didn't care.

Yet she found out about her.

My Celestia.

My vulnerability.

Luna changed.

She became kind to me.

Gentle; loving, even.

It scared me more than I cared to admit.

She knew.

She used me.

I was her instrument.

I became her Shadowbolt.

She didn't use me like Celestia had used me.

That would have been too kind.

She said she loved me.

Liar.

She used me as her plaything.

Sometimes she was rough.

Sometimes she was gentle.

I didn't care.

Did I?

Yet her words, her actions spoke to me.

I didn't want this.

I didn't have a choice.

I wanted to die.

She wouldn't let me.

She said she loved me.

I didn't care.

Did I?

She broke me.

Emotionally, physically, spiritually.

I became hers.

I wanted to be hers.

She changed me.

Shamed me.

I was the traitor.

My Celestia, I'm sorry.

I hope I die before I have to face you again.

No, that would have been too kind.

I am no longer yours.

I am hers.

My Luna.


	3. Fragments: Midnight

The war was over. I didn't care.

Luna and her sister had made peace between the unicorns and the pegasi. I didn't care.

Equestria was back to its old ways, peacefully governed by the two sisters.

I.

Did.

Not.

Care.

I had been Luna's prisoner for almost the entire war.

The things she did to me in that dimly lit room…I would never forget them.

How easily she broke me.

How easily she used me.

How easily she had raped me.

And I let her.

I enjoyed it.

I never wanted to leave.

I wanted to be happy.

She made me happy.

Even as she killed me.

It's been said that prisoners sometimes fall in love with their captors.

I guess I would be a great example of that.

When she used me, I was happy. Even as I died inside, I was glad she was there for me.

Glad she could bring light to that dark room.

When she wasn't with me, I despaired.

I cried and she comforted me.

Even as she killed me.

I could still remember the feel of her lips on me, her warm body on mine.

Once the war was over though, she forgot about me.

She said I was free and she let me go.

I didn't want to go.

I wanted to be with her forever, yet she forgot about me.

I was just another Pegasus.

And here I stand, on the edge of a cloud.

My wings won't open.

I want this to end.

I want the pain to stop.

She had been my light.

And now I was lost in darkness.

Was I falling? I couldn't tell.

My mind was gone, still in that dark room.

Still in her embrace.

Quiet.

Bliss.

Together with her, locked in that warm embrace.

I can't feel anything.

Yet I felt happy.

I was finally free.

Free of my shell.

And I saw her.

She is there beside me, holding me.

Loving me.

Killing me.

She kisses me.

I feel everything.

Did I make a mistake?

Was it wrong for me to love her?

My jailer.

No.

Impossible.

I know she loves me.

She tells me that.

We're together again, locked in that dark room.

She completes me, fills me, makes me feel alive again.

Killing me even as she loves me.

I love her for that.

Was I wrong to think that way?


End file.
